Gloriosa
| affiliation = Kuja | occupation = Empress of Amazon Lily (former) | alias = | jva = Ako Mayama | Funi eva = Nancy Sherrard | birth = February 4th }} Gloriosa is a former empress of the Kuja tribe before Boa Hancock took over. She is more commonly referred to as "Elder Nyon". Appearance In her first colored appearance, in the opening "Share the World!", her color scheme is completely different. Namely that the alternate casual top of the Kuja, which appears to be evening wear, that she wears is blue instead of the pink-bordered burgundy seen in the anime. Additionally, her Snake Weapon is colored purple, as opposed to the white color seen in the "Share the World" opening. It acts as her staff and the upper body of the snake is curled up. She is remarkably diminutive in height, with very thick lips, and is wrinkled from old age. She also wears some kind of sea-green bubble belt apparently meant to hold up the spotted-print short skirt that all Kuja wear. Also like most Kuja, she wears a cape. Her hair is white and she wears a pink flower on the left side of her head. Gallery Personality Gloriosa seems to be designed around the concept of a wise old woman, as made apparent by her concerns for Amazon Lily itself and expressing knowledge that her fellow Kuja had no idea of. She also asks the Kuja pirates for books, and has a crystal ball, both things that would further this image. However, since she believed some of Hancock's lies about considering the World Governments' terms for war, this proved that she was still gullible towards people's intent. Although she is not immune to many of Hancock's emotional manipulations designed to make people follow her, Gloriosa can snap out of them much faster than many others, male or female. Although she is no longer the Empress of Amazon Lily, she believes that she can still go anywhere (which Hancock proved otherwise), but chooses to live on the outskirts of the island because she's apparently considered to be a traitor. Though, during their conversation about the upcoming war, when Hancock accuses her of worrying about her own life, she simply states that she's already too old to be concerned about her own life, but expresses concern for the sake of others on the island. Gloriosa does not seem to the share the misandrist tendencies of her fellow Kuja, possible due to her past experiences with men. However, she still strictly abides by the Kuja laws of men not being allowed into Amazon Lily only allowing exception. She also says "Nyo" a lot, going as far as to incorporate it into a number of words whenever she talks. Relationships Family Gorgon Sisters Hancock, Sandersonia, and Marigold were found by Gloriosa, who had left Amazon Lily to escape her Love Sickness, when they escaped from their masters within the ranks of the World Nobles. Gloriosa considers them as owing her a debt they can never repay, which Hancock promptly dismisses at every opportunity and puts Gloriosa in her place. Sandersonia and Marigold acknowledge the debt and do not fight with her. Hancock, however, disrespects Gloriosa due to her corrupted innocence from her four years of pain; however, she does have a degree of respect for the elder at times, and their relationship is overall that of a rebellious teenage daughter and her mother. Gloriosa also seems to be Boa Hancock's advisor. Gloriosa reminded Hancock of the importance of her responsibilities as a Shichibukai when she refused to participate in the Whitebeard War. She later told Hancock about the nature of Love Sickness after the latter fell in love with Luffy, leading to the Shichibukai finally accepting World Government's summons (albeit only for Luffy's labor if nothing else). She also corrects Hancock whenever she mistakes Luffy's actions as a marriage proposal. Friends Rayleigh and Shakky Gloriosa is good friends with Silvers Rayleigh and Shakky. Rayleigh is well acquainted with her that he refers to her by her real name instead of Elder Nyon. Before her return to Amazon Lily, Gloriosa had lived with Rayleigh and Shakky on Sabaody Archipelago while sheltering the Gorgon Sisters after their escape from the World Nobles. Monkey D. Luffy She has a friendly relationship with Monkey D. Luffy. Glorisa was the first to identify Luffy as a man after he arrived on the island. Her views of him turned to respect after she witnessed him use Haoshoku Haki, selflessly giving up a chance to escape for the three petrified Kujas, and punching a World Noble. Once Luffy befriended the Boa sisters, she was pleased at him not scorning them for their past and getting them to open up. Abilities and Powers Gloriosa has more knowledge than most of her fellow Kuja, such as what a man is as she did identify Luffy as a man upon seeing him. She is also able to throw off Hancock's charms faster than most men and women, showing a particularly strong willpower. Also, being a former Empress of the Kuja Tribe, Gloriosa was undoubtedly a powerful Kuja in her prime and, despite her advanced age, she was still able to not only survive being thrown out of a building, but also land on her feet unharmed. In the anime, in spite being elderly, Gloriosa has shown to be extremely agile. When Luffy started running off, Gloriosa easily caught up with Luffy, kicking him with great force as Luffy stated. History Past When she was younger, during her period ruling as the Kuja empress, Gloriosa left Amazon Lily and went to sea after falling in love with an unnamed man which led her to suffer Love Sickness, a "disease" that had killed many of her predecessors. She managed to survive the ordeal by fleeing the country, but the act of leaving the island did not go unnoticed. At some point after she left the island she lived on the Sabaody Archipelago for an undisclosed amount of time. During this time she befriended Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku. Her own people considered her a traitor for her actions, but she learned many things about the outside world, including that of the opposite sex. During her journey, she happened to discover Boa Hancock and her sisters Sandersonia and Marigold, a trio of Kuja who had previously disappeared and had escaped Mary Geoise after four years of slavery at the hands of the World Nobles. Seeing these girls, who were her countrywomen, Gloriosa adopted them and kept them with her until she finally returned to Amazon Lily. By the time she returned, she was given a pardon by the Empress who had replaced her, but she was nevertheless tainted by her abandonment. Gloriosa chose to live on the outskirts of the Kuja village, where she would no longer bother in the affairs of the people she once ruled. Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc When Luffy was being washed in the stream on Amazon Lily, Gloriosa found her fellow Kuja baffled by an apparent Body Mushroom that would not come off. She knew that it was Luffy's male-'private part'. Soon afterwards, Hancock and the Kuja Pirates returned to their island. Upon their return, Gloriosa went to ask if any books had been found in their raids. Ran handed her a newspaper, instead of a book. Soon afterwards, Gloriosa visited Hancock to warn her about the consequences of her actions, only to be tossed out for her trouble. Later, observing the fight between Luffy and the younger Boa sisters, she remained in the stadium after Hancock ordered the evacuation of the arena, in order to hide the mark on Sandersonia's back, which was only being covered by Luffy. As Luffy, without hesitation, accepted Hancock's offer of freeing the Amazonians who saved him earlier, from their petrified state, over obtaining a ship to leave the island. Elder Gloriosa then noted how a man, with Haki of such a caliber, would willingly bow his head to save those who helped him; probably because of how uncommon both events would occur at once at all. She later entered Kuja Castle to reveal the truth of both Luffy's actions at the Sabaody Archipelago and the Boa siblings' past as slaves. When Hancock fell ill, Gloriosa identified the illness as the same one that killed many of her predecessors, Love Sickness. However, she was astounded that Hancock was able to stand on her own upon hearing Luffy's name, and wondered if Luffy might have overcome a mountain that no other could budge. Due to the fact that even Hancock herself was shocked at the fact that she immediately agreed to escort Luffy to Impel Down without hesitation, Gloriosa told her that going with him will ultimately be what saves her, as just about every other Empress was killed when they tried to suppress their feelings. She saw the two of them off at the bay, commenting on Hancock's obvious love for Luffy. Post-War Arc Two weeks after the Battle of Marineford, Gloriosa informed Hancock that Luffy had regained consciousness. Gloriosa said that Hancock should see Luffy after he fully recovered, but Hancock insisted on seeing Luffy as soon as possible. Gloriosa commented to herself about Hancock's love virus and Luffy's amazing survival through several ordeals from Impel Down to Marine Headquarters, musing that it must be by divine will for the boy to survive through it all. She was then seen accompanying Hancock and her sisters to the beach with the food that Hancock wanted to deliver to Luffy. Gloriosa told Hancock that just because she was hugged does not mean she is married. Hancock then asked Gloriosa how to have a proper marriage. When arriving at the beach, she was shocked to see Rayleigh, who handed her a letter from Shakky. Gloriosa was also shocked that Hancock, whose attention was on Luffy, did not notice Rayleigh until moments later. She appeared again on Rusukaina with Luffy, Rayleigh, and the Kuja Pirates. When Hancock starts to believe that Luffy saying her name correctly for the tenth time means marriage, Gloriosa says that is not the case. During the Timeskip 3D2Y Gloriosa attempted to alert Hancock of Byrnndi World's return to the world and that she was summoned by the World Government to defeat World. However, Hancock, ignored the summons and threw it away. Later, when Sandersonia and Marigold are kidnapped by World, Gloriosa accompanied the Kuja Pirates as they waited near the World Pirates' ship for Hancock and Luffy to defeat World. When the Marines arrived, Gloriosa ordered the crew to sail to the back and retrieve Hancock and Luffy. Later, Gloriosa and Enishida were surprised when they read the newspaper and saw the Buggy had been given the credit for defeating World. Fish-Man Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc Gloriosa was seen with Hancock, Marigold, and Sandersonia greeting Luffy on Rusukaina Island after his two-year training. After Luffy picked up his hat, the Kujas took him back to Sabaody Archipelago. On the journey there, she told Hancock to lighten the massive amount of luggage she was giving to Luffy, and after Luffy said that he had hoped to see Hancock again, the Pirate Empress mistook this as a marriage proposal. Gloriosa responded by saying "no" once again. Yonko Saga From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc After the events at Dressrosa, Gloriosa watched a blushing Hancock in annoyance after the latter hanged a gigantic image of Luffy's bounty poster outside on the castle wall. Carbonic Acid King Arc Wano Country Arc After the Shichibukai system was abolished, Gloriosa was present in Hancock's throne room as a Marine fleet approached Amazon Lily. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, there are some additional scenes added at the beginning of the Post-War Arc. When the Heart Pirates arrive at Amazon Lily, they enter the harbor with the Kuja Pirates. Gloriosa clearly states that men are forbidden on the island and the Kujas must uphold the laws. Law and Jinbe manage to convince Gloriosa that Law is needed to treat Luffy's wounds. After forming a compromise, Gloriosa allows the Heart Pirates to dock at the bay. Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' Trivia *Her name comes from the flower gloriosa. **As of note that she was once head of Amazon Lily, it holds several high values within some countries. The flower is the national flower of Zimbabwe (where it is a protected plant). It is also the state flower of Tamil Nadu state in India, and was the national flower of Tamil Eelam. *"Gloriosa" is also the Spanish, Italian, Catalan and Portuguese word for "Glorious" when it is related to female subjects. *Her famous quote "love is like a hurricane" was first used by Sanji in the Arlong Park Arc. She reveals it to be a saying in the eastern seas. References Site Navigation es:Gloriosa de:Gloriosa it:Gloriosa fr:Nyon ca:Gloriosa pl:Gloriosa Category:Female Characters Category:Kuja Category:Queens